Von Zeit zu Zeit
by Ayluy
Summary: Wir alle begegnen ständig neuen Menschen. Die meisten ziehen vorüber, kaum mehr als ein Wort, ein Lächeln oder ein Gesicht. Aber von Zeit zu Zeit begegnen wir Menschen, die unser Leben auf immer verändern, auch wenn wir es vielleicht nicht merken...
1. Chapter 1

Fanfiction bedeutet Fansein bedeutet gehört mir nicht. Aww D': Gehört alles Nick. Meh.  
Zitiertes Lied: Naturally - Selena Gomez

* * *

„_How do you choose to express yourself_"

Die Musik plärrte irgendwo unter den Sofakissen hervor.

„_It's all your own and I can tell_"

Mit einem großen Sprung über ihren Labrador Nunchuk, der sich auf dem Boden ausgebreitet hatte, landete Phee auf dem Sofa und riss die Kissen weg, bis sie das Richtige gefunden hatte.

„_It comes naturally, it comes naturally_"

Mit einem Seufzer nahm Phee ihr Handy. Es war ja nicht so, dass sie ihre Freundin nicht schon in der Schule gesehen hätte. Was wohl jetzt schon wieder war?

"Hey Dani, was gi-"

„!" juchzte ihr entgegen.

„Dani! Dani, atmen", unterbrach Phee ruhig und wartete, bis sie ein deutliche Ein- und Ausatmen vom anderen Ende der Leitung hörte.

„Okay, tut mir Leid", sagte Dani, jetzt schon mit wesentlicher normalerer Tonlage, „Aber du wirst es einfach nicht glauben!"

Mit einer Hand begann Phee die Sofakissen wieder aufzusammeln. Wenn ihre Mutter das Chaos sehen würde, wäre sie sicherlich nicht begeistert. „Was denn nicht glauben? Ich hab nur was von Post verstanden", erwiderte sie und rollte mit den Augen. Sie verstand sich nun mal nicht auf Gespräche in Ultraschall.

„Ach, vergiss es, ich komm zu dir", wimmelte Dani sie ab.

„Zu mir? Aber du wohnst doch am anderen Ende der Stadt!"

„Mach einfach die Tür auf, ich werd bei dem Wetter noch ganz krank", war Danis Antwort.

„Die Tür? Aber…" Phee runzelte verwirrt die Stirn, als ihr das Freizeichen ins Ohr tutete. Verdattert stand sie auf und machte sich auf den Weg zur Haustür. Dani war schon immer spontan und etwas schräg gewesen, aber manchmal war sie selbst für ihre beste Freundin Phee ein Mysterium.

Kaum hatte sie die Tür geöffnet, als auch schon der Wind mit etwas Regen und Dani im Gepäck hereinwirbelte. „Es ist wirklich ein grau-en-haf-tes Wetter, das kann ich dir sagen!" Mit viel Schwung landete der Regenschirm auf einem Kleiderhaken und ein Trenchcoat in knalligem Lila gleich daneben.

Mit einem riesigen Lächeln drehte Dani sich zu ihr um. „Rat mal!" Sie hüpfte aufgeregt auf und ab.

„Du hast den Regenschirm an den Kleiderhaken gehängt, weil du vorhast, dein Leben von jetzt an innovativ und gegen den Strom zu leben?" fragte Phee in möglichst ruhiger Tonlage.

Selbst für die immer aufgedrehte Dani war das ein ungewöhnliches Verhalten. Sie hatte ihr noch nicht mal Küsschen zur Begrüßung aufgedrückt, was sie seit einiger Zeit _très__ chic_ fand, weil ihr Vater Franzose war.

„Oh, bitte, Phee." Dani rollte mit den Augen und mit einem Handgriff war der Regenschirm an seinem richtigen Platz. „Sei nicht so ein Spielverderber!" Bevor Phee antworten konnte, hatte Dani einen Umschlag aus ihrer Tasche gezogen. „Rate mal, was das ist!" sagte sie in einem Singsang, der Phee unwillkürlich zum Lächeln brachte.

„Ein Umschlag?" sagte sie in möglichst unschuldigem Ton, nur um Dani zu ärgern. Die bemerkte es nicht mal.

„Das ist die Antwort vom Rockin' Couture Contest!" Ihre Stimme schwang sich wieder in exorbitante Höhen.

Mit großen Augen betrachtete Phee ihre Freundin. Ein großes Teenagermagazin hatte zu einem Designerwettbewerb aufgerufen, bei dem die Teilnehmer aufgefordert wurden, ein Outfit für einen Star zu kreieren. Dani hatte nicht nur ein Outfit entworfen, sondern es kurzerhand genäht und die Fotos eingeschickt.

Allerdings war das vor einigen Monaten gewesen, und auch wenn Phee es nicht sagte, um Dani nicht zu entmutigen, hatte sie doch nicht geglaubt, dass noch eine Rückmeldung kommen würde.

„Und… es ist eine gute Antwort?" sagte Phee langsam.

„GUT? Es ist besser als gut! Es ist _fantastique_!" Mit einem Ruck zog Dani ein Blatt aus dem Umschlag und hielt es Phee unter die Nase.

„Ich habe gewonnen!"

* * *

„Oh man, ich bin total fertig", stöhnte Carlos auf, als seine Freunde und er das große Gebäude verließen, das als Die Höhle Des Löwen bekannt war (oder auch Rocque Records).

„Das kannst du laut sagen. Ich hab mich schon gefragt, ob wir heute noch freigelassen werden", grummelte James und fuhr sich mit seinem Glückskamm durch die Haare. „Man sollte nicht meinen, dass der Kerl nach einem Tag Tennisspielen noch so viel Energie hat."

Gustavo, ihr Produzent, hatte sie stundenlang unerbittlich Terzen und Oktaven und Quartseptimen und sonstige „leichte Aufwärmübungen" singen lassen, bis sie schließlich aufnehmen durften. Nur dass selbst das nach dem hundertsten „Und noch mal!" bisschen anstrengend wurde. Ein bisschen sehr viel.

„Fragt sich, wie viel er davon tatsächlich gespielt hat", warf Kendall ein und rieb sich den Nacken.

„Jedenfalls kann sein freier Tag nicht anstrengender als unserer gewesen sein.", meinte Logan und verzog das Gesicht. Die anderen nickten verständnisvoll.

An ihrem ersten freien Tag hatte jeder von ihnen etwas mehr oder weniger verrücktes erlebt, aber Logans Geschichte ließ sie alle zusammenzucken. Von einem Haufen wütender Mädchen verprügelt zu werden stand ganz oben auf der Gar-nicht-Gut-Liste.

Nachdem alle in den Wagen gestiegen waren, der sie täglich vom Hotel zum Aufnahmestudio und zurück fuhr, fragte Kendall: „Wer hat Lust, an den Pool zu gehen?" Eigentlich war es schon fast keine Frage mehr. Seit sie in L.A. waren, endeten die meisten Tage am Pool.

Trotzdem schüttelte Carlos den Kopf. „Ich hab meinem Vater versprochen, mit ihm durch die Stadt zu ziehen. Er hat noch nicht viel gesehen."

„Haben wir das denn?" fragte Logan leicht verwundert. Stumm sahen sich die Jungen einen Moment an.

„Lasst uns zusammen gehen!" rief Carlos schließlich.

„Vielleicht kommen Mom und Katie auch", überlegte Kendall gleichzeitig laut.

„Und wir nehmen Cami als Reiseführerin mit", entschied James kurzerhand

„Ja, klar machen wir das- WAS?" Logan sah ihn entsetzt an.

Während Carlos sich eher schlecht als recht das Lachen verkniff und Kendall versuchte, nicht auch noch loszulachen, weil er an diesem Tag keine Prügelei mehr ertragen konnte, erklärte James, dass Camille ziemlich cool sei und außerdem die Stadt kenne wie ihre Westentasche.

Logan sah nicht überzeugt aus. Seit Camille ihm in der Hotellobby eine Szene gemacht, ihn geohrfeigt und auch noch geküsst hatte, war er ihr eher aus dem Weg gegangen.

Carlos klopfte ihm auf die Schulter. „Keine Sorge. Du kannst ja ganz hinten laufen, dann bist du aus der Schusslinie", sagte er in begütigendem Ton.

Bevor er sich versah, war er mitten in einem Faustkampf.

Kendall seufzte nur. „Soviel zu meinem Versuch, heute eine Prügelei zu vermeiden."

James grinste bloß.

* * *

Es dauerte nicht lange, Camille zu überreden mitzukommen. Anfangs hatte sie etwas Bedenken, dass es doch schon ein bisschen spät war, aber James gab ihr sein schönstes Strahlelächeln, Kendall versuchte überzeugend zu grinsen und Carlos machte sein Welpengesicht. Das funktionierte schon seit dem Kindergarten.

Camille sah die drei zweifelnd an. „Ich weiß nicht, Jungs, das ist ja ganz schmeichelhaft, dass ihr mich als eure Führerin wollt, aber…" Sie blickte zu Logan hinüber, der etwas abseits stand, die Hände in den Hosentaschen. „Ich will mich niemandem aufdrängen, der mich nicht dabeihaben will."

Bevor er wusste, was er tat, zog Carlos die zierliche Brünette zur Seite. „Ich sollte es wohl besser nicht verraten, aber Logan traut sich nicht, dich zu fragen, ob du mitkommst." Was an sich betrachtet auch stimmte. Na gut, vielleicht war es weniger, dass er sich nicht traute, sondern eher, dass er nicht wollte.

Aber das kann man sehen wie man will, dachte Carlos schelmisch. Immerhin war er vor wenigen Tagen davon aufgewacht, dass Logan im Schlaf sein Kissen küsste und dabei den Namen einer ganz bestimmten Person vor sich hin murmelte.

„Aber warum denn?" Fragend blickte Camille zu Logan hinüber, der ausgesprochenes Interesse an seinen Schuhen zu haben schien.

„Du hast ihn mit deiner Kussaktion neulich ziemlich überrumpelt, und, na ja…" Carlos zögerte etwas, aber jetzt war es wohl sowieso zu spät für einen Rückzieher. Jetzt kam eben der Sprung ins kalte Wasser. Er grinste sie an. „Hat wohl ganz schön Eindruck auf hin gemacht." Innerlich jubelnd betrachtete er, wie sich Camilles Wangen rot färbten.

„Du meinst… Er…" Fassungslos sah sie ihn an.

Mit einem vergnügten Lächeln zwinkerte Carlos ihr zu. „Allerdings." Dann sah er schnell zu Logan, der jetzt ausgiebig die Wand betrachtete. „Verrats aber niemandem, das ist ein Geheimnis." Sagte er dann schnell.

Camille nickte heftig, immer noch etwas rot im Gesicht. „Ke- Kein Problem."

Dann atmete sie tief durch und wandte sich zu den anderen um. „Also gut, wir gehen. Zieht bequeme Schuhe an. In fünf Minuten in der Lobby." Kommandierte sie und stolzierte davon. Ein leichtes Lächeln spielte um ihre Lippen.

„Alter, was hast du ihr gesagt?" Fassungslos sah Kendall ihr nach.

Lässig zuckte Carlos mit den Schultern. „Ach, nichts."

Die anderen sahen ihn skeptisch an, aber Carlos hatte nicht vor, sich auch nur das Geringste bisschen aus der Nase ziehen zu lassen. Bevor er sie einweihte, musste er noch Informationen sammeln. Es war schon immer einen Tatsache gewesen, dass Carlos nicht unbedingt der schnellste Denker war, aber wenn ihn der Geistesblitz traf, dann richtig. Und dieses Mal sprühte es nur so Funken.

Seit er seine große Schwester verkuppelt hatte, hatte er nicht mehr so einen Spaß gehabt. Denn auch wenn er meistens einfach nur der war, der alle zum Lachen brachte, war er doch ein ziemlicher Romantiker. Und beim Kuppeln konnte man sogar beides verbinden.

Mit einem großen Grinsen schlenderte er zur Treppe. Dort angekommen drehte er sich zu seinen Freunden um, die ihm wie vor den Kopf geschlagen hinterher starrten.

Sein Grinsen wurde noch breiter.

„Wer zuerst oben ist!"

* * *

Ich hab keine Ahnung, ob das, was ich hier geschrieben hab, Sinn macht. Zuviel Chips vermutlich. Sollte es euch allzu komisch vorkommen, bitte drauf hinweisen.  
Carlos gibt in meinen Augen einen ganz vorzüglichen Kuppler ab. Ein so fröhlicher Mensch kann doch nur was von seiner Fröhlichkeit weitergeben wollen xD


	2. Chapter 2

„Dani, glaubst du wirklich, dass das eine gute Idee ist?" Unsicher betrachtete Phee das Informationsmaterial, dass Dani auf dem Couchtisch verteilt hatte.

Bei dem Wettbewerb war der Hauptpreis, dass ein Teeniestar bei einem Fotoshooting das selbst entworfene Stück trug und der Gewinner mit einer Begleitperson seiner Wahl dabei sein durfte. Außerdem wurde noch versprochen, dass der Gewinner „einer waschechten Star-Designerin" eine Woche über die Schulter gucken konnte.

Im Grunde ein Trip nach L.A., bei dem ein bisschen hinter die Kulissen von _Star Girl_ geschnuppert werden konnte.

Mit einem Grinsen drehte Dani sich zu ihrer Freundin um und nippte zufrieden an ihrem Saft. „_Chérie_, wenn ich mir nicht sicher wäre, würde ich dich nicht mitnehmen, oder?"

„Ich mein doch nicht, dass du mich mitnimmst. Es ist bloß… Ist es wirklich so gut, wenn ich dahin gehe? Ich meine, du bist dafür ja praktisch geschaffen." sagte Phee vorsichtig. Dani war immer für Neues zu begeistern und manchmal war es gar nicht so einfach mit ihrer Energie mitzuhalten. „Vielleicht solltest du lieber Florence mitnehmen." Danis große Schwester und mindestens genauso auf Mode versessen wie Dani selbst.

Obwohl bei dem Kompliment ein geschmeicheltes Lächeln über Danis Gesicht huschte, war sie sofort wieder tiefernst als sie sprach. „Also willst du wirklich deine beste Freundin allein lassen, Phee?"

Mit einem dramatischen Seufzer wischte sie eine eingebildete Träne weg und warf ihr langes Haar über die Schulter (eine Bewegung, die sie wochenlang vor dem Spiegel geübt hatte. Lange Haare erfordern starke Nackenmuskulatur).

„Das wichtigste Ereignis meines Lebens und du verrätst mich, weil du Angst hast, in L.A. auf Sightseeing-Tour zu gehen?" Ihre Unterlippe zitterte.

Phee, die an Danis Fähigkeit, mitten im Satz ihr komplettes Benehmen zu ändern, gewöhnt war, schüttelte bloß den Kopf. „Erstens hoffe ich nicht, dass das tatsächliche das wichtigste Ereignis deines Lebens wird, weil du dafür noch viel zu jung bist. Sonst hast du ja danach nichts Besonderes mehr", erwiderte sie trocken, „Und zweitens mache ich mir Gedanken, dass ich bloß im Weg bin."

„Spinnst du?" Dani riss die blauen Augen auf „Sag das ja nicht! Wie soll ich denn ohne dich klarkommen?" Sie schob die Unterlippe vor und gab Phee ihren besten Kulleraugenblick. „Du weißt doch, was für einen Orientierungssinn ich hab!"

Phee lachte wider Willen. Sie wusste ganz genau, dass Dani verstand, was sie meinte, aber wie so oft wurde ihre Unsicherheit mit einer einzigen Bemerkung einfach weggewischt.

„Außerdem hast du doch die Fotos für den Wettbewerb gemacht. Sag bloß nicht, du bist nicht das geringste bisschen neugierig darauf zu sehen, wie ein Profi das so macht."

„Na ja, irgendwie schon…" druckste Phee herum und zupfte nervös an einer Strähne ihres hellbraunen Haars. Andererseits machte ihr der Gedanke, in so eine große Stadt zu gehen, ziemlich Angst. L.A. war doch für eine ziemlich hohe Kriminalitätsrate bekannt, oder? Sie wollte ihrer Freundin wirklich nicht die Freude verderben, aber bei dem Gedanken von zwei Mädchen in einer Großstadt, ganz alleine… Sie schluckte.

Fröhlich klatschte Dani in die Hände und riss sie damit aus ihrer Grübelei. „Na siehst du! Jetzt müssen wir noch überlegen, was wir zum Anziehen mitnehmen und die Sache ist geritzt!"

Phee hüstelte ein bisschen. „Also, ich glaube, dass ich erstmal meine Eltern um Erlaubnis fragen muss." Und die würden das sowieso nicht erlauben. Damit hat sich das Ganze sowieso erledigt, dachte Phee, nicht ganz ohne ein bisschen zufrieden zu sein, wenn sie ehrlich war.

* * *

„Ich fass es nicht", murmelte Phee vor sich hin.

Sie blickte aus dem Fenster neben ihr und betrachtete die Wolken, die wie Berge aus zarter Zuckerwatte aussahen.

„Das hast du schon mal gesagt", bemerkte Dani, "So ungefähr fünfzig mal."

„Ich weiß. Und ich kann es immer noch nicht glauben, dass du meine Eltern überredet hast und wir jetzt wirklich im Flugzeug sitzen."

Mit gespielter Empörung sah Dani sie an. „Überredet? Danielle Milhaud überredet nicht, sie lässt ihren Charme spielen." Mit einem Augenzwinkern nahm sie die Kopfhörer, die an die Sitzlehnen angeschlossen waren und wandte sich einer Folge von „Bezaubernde Jeannie" zu.

„So kann man es auch ausdrücken", brummelte Phee. Danis eigene Eltern hatten gelassen reagiert und ziemlich schnell eingewilligt, die Mädchen fahren zu lassen. Phees Eltern dagegen hatten, wie erwartet, abgelehnt. Dani hatte es sich jedoch in den Kopf gesetzt, dass Phee und niemand anderer mitkommen musste, und hatte ihre Eltern irgendwie komplett verzaubert oder ihre Gehirne zu Forschungszwecken an Aliens verkauft oder so, sonst hätten sie sicherlich nicht ihre Erlaubnis gegeben. Ihre sonst so überbesorgten Eltern waren plötzlich ganz sicher, dass sie reif genug war, um einmal quer über den Kontinent zu reisen.

Phee selbst hätte das nie geschafft, es sei denn vielleicht, sie hätte alle Register gezogen. Aber das hätte sie sich nie getraut.

Plötzlich genervt drückte sich das kleine Mädchen aus ihrem Sitz hoch und drängte sich an Dani vorbei auf den Gang. So schnell sie konnte, ging sie zur Toilette und sperrte sich ein.

Dort betrachtete sie einen Moment lang ihr Spiegelbild. Ihre Haare hingen ihr in langweilig Hellbraun ums Gesicht und ihre Augen waren ein so merkwürdiges Gemisch aus Grau und Hellgrün, dass sogar interessant aussehen hätte können, wenn es nicht so milchig gewesen wäre. Sie streckte dem Bild die Zunge raus.

„Ja, genau, warum nicht?" fragte sie laut. „Schicken wir doch zwei Mädchen ohne Erwachsenen in eine gefährliche Stadt und sehen, was dabei rauskommt."

Als Phee den beißenden Ton in ihrer eigenen Stimme hörte, zuckte sie zusammen. Es war ungerecht gegenüber ihren Eltern und auch Dani, wenn sie sich so aufführte. Ihre Eltern hatten wirklich nichts Unverantwortliches getan, wenn sie ihre sechzehnjährige Tochter zu einer beaufsichtigten Reise ließen.

Im Grunde war es das ja auch gar nicht. Woher kamen also das Widerstreben und die plötzliche schlechte Laune? Es war Danis große Reise, und als ihre beste Freundin sollte sie eigentlich voll hinter ihr stehen. Warum fiel ihr das im Moment so schwer?

Phee klatschte sich etwas kaltes Wasser ins Gesicht, um sich wieder unter Kontrolle zu kriegen und seufzte. Egal was es war, sie würde sich Dani zuliebe zusammenreißen.

* * *

Am Flughafen (sehr zu Danis Enttäuschung _nicht_ der berühmte LAX mit seiner futurisch anmaßenden Architektur) wurden sie von brüllender Hitze begrüßt. Na gut, vielleicht nicht gerade brüllende Hitze, aber immerhin kamen sie vom tiefsten Winter in strahlend warmes Sonnenwetter. „Meine Güte", schnappte Phee nach Luft, „Das ist definitiv was anderes als Winter in Virginia."

„Das wollen wir doch hoffen." Die Mädchen drehten sich nach der fremden Stimme um.

Vor ihnen stand eine hübsche Frau mit dunklen Haaren. „Seit ihr Danielle…" Sie sah auf das Klemmbrett, das sie in der einen Hand trug. „Danielle Milhaud und Euphenia Carter?"

„Ja, das sind wir." Dani strahlte die Frau an. „Ich bin Dani. Hi."

Die Frau lächelte. „Ich bin Amanda Reynolds von Star Girl. Aber das dachtet ihr euch vielleicht schon." Scherzhaft wedelte sie mit dem Plakat, dass sie in der anderen Hand hielt. Darauf stand mit großen, pinken Buchstaben das Logo der Zeitschrift und direkt darunter „Willkommen in L.A." und die Namen der Mädchen. Die vollen Namen. Phee schluckte.

„Sagt einfach Mandy zu mir. Und du bist Euphenia, richtig?" wandte Mandy sich an Phee.

„Äh, Phee. Einfach nur Phee."

„Schön euch kennen zu lernen. Dann wollen wir mal zusehen, dass ihr euer Gepäck kriegt, was?" Ohne eine Antwort abzuwarten, lief Mandy mit großen Schritten los.

Dani und Phee sahen sich vielsagend an. „Schwer beschäftigter Großstadtmensch", flüsterte Dani. „Ob sie wohl Zeit zum Atmen hat?" wisperte Phee zurück. Die beiden kicherten albern und eilten dann der ungeduldig winkenden Frau hinterher.

Nachdem sie ihr Gepäck beisammen hatten, wurden sie aus dem Flughafen gescheucht.

„Ich hoffe, der Karren ist groß genug für die Koffer", meinte Mandy und beäugte ihr Gepäck. „Der Wagen, mit dem ich euch abholen sollte, steht leider in der Werkstatt." Etwas piepste. Mandy zog ihr Handy aus der Tasche. „Entschuldigt."

Sie eilten über den Parkplatz, während Mandy wild gestikulierend mit jemandem diskutierte, der irgendetwas nicht pünktlich liefern konnte. „Es interessiert mich nicht, ob es Kunst ist", fauchte sie in den Hörer. „Wir haben eine Abmachung. Entweder halten Sie sich daran und kriegen Ihr Geld, oder Sie kriegen Ärger. Ist das klar?"

Phee zuckte zusammen, als Mandy ihr ultramodernes Handy mit Touchfunktion mit Wucht in ihre Handtasche pfefferte.

„Sie ist hart", sagte Dani anerkennend.

„Ob das so gut für uns ist…" murmelte Phee leise, darauf Bedacht, keine Aufmerksamkeit zu erregen und Mandys Zorn auf sich zu ziehen.

Dani lachte. „Ach komm, sei nicht so pessimistisch. Ist doch gut, wenn wir eine starke Frau haben, hinter der wir uns im Zweifelsfall verstecken können."

Phee hätte beinahe geschnaubt. Sie kannte keinen Menschen, der es sowenig nötig hatte, sich hinter jemandem zu verstecken wie Dani. Außer vielleicht Danis Eltern. Und ihrer großen Schwester. Aber das waren ja auch ihre Verwandten, die zählten nicht.

„So, hier sind wir auch schon", riss Mandy Phee aus ihren Gedanken. Als diese aufblickte, klappte ihr erstmal die Kinnlade runter. Vor ihnen stand ein sündhaft teuer aussehender Wagen mit verdunkelten Fenstern, der vor Klasse und Eleganz nur so funkelte.

„Mal sehen, wie wir euer Gepäck hier unterkriegen." Allerdings hatte er einen sehr kleinen Kofferraum. Mandy runzelte die Stirn. „Ihr habt ganz schön viel mit, was?"

„Na ja, wir sind ja auch eine Woche unterwegs." verteidigte Dani sich und Phee.

Mandy lachte. „Ich meinte damit auch eigentlich, dass ihr gepackt habt wie richtige Mädchen." Sie zwinkerte ihnen zu. „Was ja auch gar nicht falsch ist. Ihr seid jetzt schließlich in L.A." Phee fand, dass Mandy vielleicht doch ganz sympathisch sein könnte, und lächelte ihr vorsichtig zu.

Nachdem sie das Gepäck notdürftig auf den Kofferraum und den restlichen Platz im Auto verteilt hatten, sahen die Mädchen zum ersten Mal im Leben etwas von der Stadt der Engel.

„Oder auch der Stadt der Aliens", meinte Mandy lachend, „Wenn New York der Welt gehört, und Chicago den Amerikanern, dann gehört L.A. eindeutig den Außerirdischen." Damit begann eine Führung durch die Geschichte und Eigenheiten der Stadt in so vielen Details, dass Phee sich kaum die Hälfte merken konnte.

Dani hatte schon nach wenigen Minuten abgeschaltet und starrte mit großen Augen aus dem Fenster. Um nicht unhöflich zu wirken, stellte Phee immer wieder kleine Zwischenfragen, auf die sie immer einen ganzen Schwall neuer Informationen bekam.

Irgendwann fiel selbst Mandy nichts mehr ein, und sie schaltete das Radio ein. Während hinter den Fenstern die Landschaft vorüber zog, sanken Phees Augen trotz aller Anstrengung immer wieder zu. Schließlich gab sie es auf und ließ sich von Bob Marley ins Reich der Träume begleiten.

* * *

„Phee! Wach auf!" Unsanft wurde Phees Arm gerüttelt. „Noch fünf Minuten", murmelte sie. Sollte ihr Bruder doch selbst mit Nunchuk Gassi gehen.

„Phee! Komm schon, wir sind da!" Da? Wo war da? Verwirrt öffnete sie die Augen.

„Oh, Dani, du bist's", murmelte Phee verschlafen und setzte sich auf, „Dachte, du wärst Nick."

Dani rollte mit den Augen. „Sehr schmeichelhaft, mich für deinen Bruder zu halten." Sie riss die Tür auf und stieg aus. „Komm raus da, Phee, dann siehst du, wo wir wohnen."

Blinzelnd kramte Phee Jacke und Rucksack zusammen und kroch ans Tageslicht. Sie standen auf dem Parkplatz eines großen Gebäudes, dass sie nach einigen Momenten als Hotel erkannte. Mandy drückte ihr ihren Koffer in die Hand. „Wir müssen pünktlich einchecken, sonst ist das Zimmer weg", drängte sie zur Eile.

Vor dem Eingang blieb Phee stehen und schielte nach oben. Groß und golden thronte da der Schriftzug des Hotels. Palm Woods also. Hoffentlich hielt die Fassade, was sie versprach. Langsam ging sie Mandy und Dani hinterher und betrat das Hotel.

Die Eingangshalle sah gut aus, mit gemütlichen Sitzecken und einer eleganten Rezeptionstheke. Mit zielstrebigen Schritten ging Mandy darauf zu und drückte nachdrücklich auf eine altmodisch wirkende Klingel. Nichts rührte sich.

Mandys Augenbraue zuckte leicht, aber sie sagte nichts. Ungeduldig drückte sie mehrere Male hintereinander. Wieder passierte nichts. Gerade drehte sie sich zu den Mädchen um, die wartend hinter ihr standen, als eine riesenhafte Gestalt unter der Theke hervorsprang und mit einem Hammer herumfuchtelte. Entsetzt schrie Mandy auf, und auch Dani entfuhr ein Schreckenslaut. Phee ihrerseits guckte einfach nur verdattert. Der Mann, der sich vor ihnen aufgebaut hatte, hatte mehr Haare auf dem Kopf als Dani und sie zusammen.

Mandy schrie immer noch und bewegte sich keinen Millimeter.

Da kam unter der Theke ein kleines Mädchen hervor, zog sich an der Platte hoch und versetzte ihr eine schallende Ohrfeige.

Sofort klappte Mandys Mund zu und sie betrachtete das Kind vor ihr mit großen Augen. „Danke…glaub ich." Ihre Stimme zitterte leicht. Dani kicherte nervös und auch Phees Mundwinkel zuckten. Die ganze Situation war einfach zu merkwürdig.

Das Mädchen zuckte mit den Schultern und strich sich die langen rotbraunen Haare aus dem Gesicht. „Keim Problem, gehört zum Service. Die Gäste müssen sich immer wohl fühlen können. Und wenn Sie eine Panikattacke haben, fühlen Sie sich ja auch nicht wohl."

Mandy fuhr sich über die perfekt sitzenden Haare. Als sie sprach, hatte sie ihre Stimme wieder voll unter Kontrolle. „Du arbeitest hier? Bist du dafür nicht etwas zu jung?"

Mit einem beinahe herablassenden Ausdruck sah das Mädchen Mandy an. „Ich helfe Buddha Bob hier ein bisschen mit der Arbeit, mehr nicht", sie zeigte auf den Mann mit dem Hammer.

Er hob die Hand und seine Lippen schienen sich unter dem Vollbart zu seinem Lächeln zu verziehen.

Von irgendwoher erklang eine sonnig klingende Gitarrenmelodie, die in Phee plötzlich die Sehnsucht nach einem ruhigen Nachmittag am Strand weckte.

„Hey, Guitar Dude", das Mädchen nickte jemandem zu.

„Hey Katie, Buddha Bob. Wie gefällt euch meine Buddha-Bob-Titelmelodie?" fragte eine angenehme Stimme hinter ihnen. Langsam drehte Phee sich um. Da stand ein Junge mit Gitarre in der Hand und grinste. Seine Haare fielen ihm locker auf die Schultern und verdeckten seine Sonnenbrille, die wiederum seine Augen verdeckte. Phee schüttelte innerlich den Kopf. Warum trug jemand in einem Gebäude eine Sonnenbrille? Sie warf Dani einen Blick zu, aber die starrte den Jungen einfach nur an.

„Eine Titelmelodie für mich?" Der Riese klang gerührt. „Klar, Mann. Deine Arbeit muss auch mal gewürdigt werden." Der Junge hob seine Hand und Buddha Bob klatschte ein.

„Apropos Arbeit", sagte Mandy mit säuerlicher Stimme und wandte sich Katie zu, „Gibt es hier eigentlich auch einen Rezeptionisten?"

Über Katies Gesicht huschte ein beinahe schon bösartiges Lächeln, dann war sie schlagartig ernst. „Das mache ich heute. Mr. Bitters, der Manager, ist… unabkömmlich."

Ohne auf Mandys Protest zu achten, begann sie etwas in den Computer einzutippen. „Sie haben reserviert?" fragte sie ganz im geschäftigen Ton einer Person, die weiß, was sie tut.

Mit einem Seufzer der Resignation begann Mandy, die benötigten Daten herunter zu leiern.

Phee nutzte die Pause, um mit Dani zureden. „Ein bisschen…äh…komisch sind die Leute hier schon, oder?" Komisch kam noch nicht mal annähernd nah dran. Schräg (Guitar Dude)oder absolut durchgeknallt (Buddha Bob) passte wohl besser. „Findest du?" seufzte Dani. „Also ich find es hier ganz wundervoll." Vom träumerischen Unterton ihrer Freundin irritiert, folgte Phee Danis Blick.

„Nein, Dani, bitte sag, dass das nicht wahr ist", stöhnte Phee auf, „Dieser Guitar Dude? Wirklich?" Ungläubig sah sie Dani an. Die hing mit ihrem Blick komplett an Guitar Dude, der sich auf einem der Sofas zu ein paar Leuten gesetzt hatte. „Wir sind nur eine Woche hier, Dani."

Etwas ärgerlich sah Dani sie an. „Weiß ich doch. Aber gucken darf man ja wohl, oder?"

Ein katzenhaftes Grinsen schlich sich auf ihr Gesicht. „Und vielleicht auch mal…"

„Nein!" unterbrach Phee sie streng und kreuzte die Arme vor der Brust. „Gucken ja, anfassen nein, erinnerst du dich noch?" Mit Schmolllippe sah Dani sie an. Phee schüttelte bloß den Kopf. „Es war deine eigene Regel. Keine Ablenkung von der Arbeit und so."

Wahrscheinlich sahen sie beide grade ziemlich albern aus. Das große Mädchen, das mit bettelndem Blick auf die Kleinere hinunterblickte, die mit ihrem besten „Pfui, das darfst du nicht"-Blick dagegenhielt. Unwillkürlich zuckten ihre Mundwinkel. Dani schien den gleichen Gedanken zu haben, denn sie kicherte ein bisschen. Die beiden sahen sich an und begannen lauthals zu lachen.

„Also gut, nicht anfassen", gluckste Dani, „Sonst gehen die Ausstellungsstücke noch kaputt." „Den Schaden zahlt keine Versicherung", prustete Phee und hielt sich beinahe erschrocken über das Geräusch die Hand vor den Mund. Sie sah zu Dani auf und eine Lachsalve war nicht mehr aufzuhalten.

„Mädchen, was macht ihr denn da?" Etwas hilflos betrachtete Mandy die beiden. Dani kicherte. „Museum…Gucken", stotterte sie in einem verzweifelten Versuch, einen Satz zu formen. Phee wischte sich die Tränen aus den Augen und rang nach Luft. „Der…Der Schaden", brachte sie hervor.

Mandy blickte von einer zur anderen, wechselte einen Blick mit Katie, die nur mit den Schultern zuckte, und sah dann seufzend auf ihr Klemmbrett. „Ich zeig euch jetzt einfach euer Zimmer, damit ihr auspacken könnt, okay?"

Phee hatte ihre Atmung wieder halbwegs unter Kontrolle und nahm ihren Koffer in die Hand. Sie bemühte sich, Dani nicht anzusehen, weil sie genau wusste, dass dann das Ganze wieder von vorne anfangen würde.

Als sie zu den Aufzügen ging, wurde ihr bewusst, dass ihr Lachanfall für Aufmerksamkeit unter den Hotelgästen in der Lobby gesorgt hatte. Sie spürte, wie sie langsam aber sicher, rot wurde. Schnell sah sie auf den Boden, um ihr brennendes Gesicht vor den Blicken zu verbergen.

Unglücklicherweise hingen ihr aber die Haare vor die Augen, sodass sie das Paar Füße vor sich erst sah, als ihr Kopf mit etwas kollidierte. Einen Moment lang starrte sie einfach nur auf die abgewetzten Sneaker, dann wurde ihr langsam bewusst, was passiert war. Sie hob den Kopf und falls weit aufgerissene Augen für Überraschung standen, dann stand sie einem Jungen mit sehr überraschtem Gesichtsausdruck gegenüber.

„Tut mir leid", stotterte Phee, „Hab dich nicht gesehen." Der Junge runzelte die dunklen Augenbrauen und sah jetzt etwas verwirrt aus. Als Phee sich umsah, realisierte sie, dass die Lobby bis auf die Sofas so gut wie leer war. Sie hätte ihn sehen müssen. Innerlich ohrfeigte sie sich. Sonst war sie doch auch nicht so tollpatschig.

„Äh, hab nicht aufgepasst", erklärte sie hastig, „Tut mir echt Leid." Damit ging sie um ihn herum und rauschte auf die Aufzüge zu, wo Mandy mit ungeduldigem Gesichtsausdruck und Dani mit breitem Grinsen auf sie warteten.

Sobald sich die Türen hinter ihr schlossen, brach Dani in lautes Gelächter aus. „Ich hab dich nicht gesehen? Phee, du bist wirklich die einzige, die ich kenne, die blind an einem gutaussehenden Typen vorbeiläuft. Oder sogar in ihn rein."

Genervt von sich selbst, aber auch von Danis Taktgefühl (sprich, keinem), verschränkte Phee einfach nur stumm die Arme.

„Guck nicht so. Der war doch eigentlich voll dein Typ", lachte Dani, „Er hat in so einem dicken Schmöker gelesen. Deswegen ist er dir nämlich auch nicht ausgewichen."

Mit einem Augenrollen ließ Phee sich dazu herab, ihr zu antworten. „Woher willst du denn wissen, dass er mein Typ ist?" Sie fühlte sich nicht sonderlich wohl dabei, ihre Präferenzen in Sachen Jungen vor Mandy, also praktisch einer Fremden zu diskutieren, aber sie wusste, dass Dani nicht lockerlassen würde, bis sie eine Reaktion bekam.

„Buch, ordentlich angezogen, typischer netter Junge von nebenan", war Danis einfache Antwort.

„Dir ist die Hitze zu Kopf gestiegen", sagte Phee ausweichend und zog die Augenbrauen hoch.

„Hitze? Was für eine Hitze? Chérie, ich wurde heiß geboren!"

Erleichtert über die Chance auf ein anderes Gesprächsthema, begann Phee einen freundschaftlichen Streit darüber, ob der Hitzefaktor ihrer Freundin wörtlich oder im übertragenen Sinne zu verstehen war. Zwar hatte sie ein bisschen schlechtes Gewissen, dass sie Dani ausgewichen war, doch so sehr sie ihre Freundin mochte, sie sprach einfach nicht gern über private Dinge, wenn andere mithören konnten.

* * *

**A/N: **LAX: offizielle Abkürzung für „Los Angeles International Airport"  
Das mit L.A., NYC und Chicago ist laut meiner Mutter eine relativ gängige Redewendung in den USA. Ich übernehme keine Garantie *lach*

an meine liebe Reviewerin Sophie loves Music and Writtin: Vielen Dank erstmal fürs Review! Ich hoffe doch, die Frage, worum es geht ist beantwortet. zumindest ein bisschen, alles kann ich ja auch nicht verraten :D


End file.
